


Day 30: Northwest Mansion Mystery

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [31]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Pinescifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Pacifica examined her nails. They were perfect in every way, so she ran her file under them to clean any debris that might be hiding. Nothing came up, of course, since this was the eighth time she’d done it. She needed to do something to keep calm though.

She was always nervous in these moments, when the twins were inside the house or hospital or whatever performing an exorcism. She knew they loved her and valued her highly, but it was a simple fact that she wasn’t cut out for ghost bust-fying. She’d only get in the way, even with low level easy jobs like this one.

Still, she helped in her way. They could count on a warm hug and some time to rest as soon as they came out. She paced around the table she had set up, quintuple checking that she had set out their favorite snacks; a small bowl of sour gummy koalas so Mabel didn’t have to contend with a bag and a simple granola bar for Dipper. There was coffee too, in a thermos for each, Mabel’s glittering pink one surrounded by additional sugar packets if so needed. The looks of happiness they always had as they came back made her heart jump every time.

A first aid kit rested on the ground against the leg of the table. Even easy jobs often had small cuts and bruises and she could clean them right up. For the bigger jobs, well, she had another more substantial kit in the van and was a certified EMT.

When the door to the rickety old house opened, Pacifica immediately knew something was wrong and ran to grab the larger kit. It had opened far too slowly. Mabel would explode out of the house when they finished and even Dipper would come out fairly quick, a confident, pride-filled swagger in his step.

Dropping the kit on the ground she headed over to Mabel who was barely supporting her blood covered brother on wobbly legs. Swinging herself under his other arm she escorted them back to the van and lay Dipper on the ground. Mabel collapsed to her knees on the grass nearby.

“It…wasn’t…a…category…three…” she panted.

Pacifica said nothing and tossed her some gauze, trusting her to do what she could about her own injuries while Pacifica focused on Dipper. Vomit streaked down his shirt and he seemed somewhat lucid, but very out of it. A concussion perhaps? She was relieved that most of the blood didn’t seem to be his, deep black and rancid smelling. Still, the large cuts on his shirt had a more red tinge and she attended to them.

Satisfied he was stable, she turned to Mabel. The other girl had gauze haphazardly wrapped around her limbs and shoved in random parts of her sweater. Her breathing had slowed to a normal level but she looked very tired and a little pale, swaying a bit in place. Pacifica cleaned her up and fixed the bandages, then helped her stand and brought her to the passenger seat so she could sit down.

She lamented that she had to pick up Dipper herself. It wasn’t safe for him that only she was there to do it but there was nothing for it. She’d have to be extra careful. Strength wasn’t a problem, thanks to her strict exercise regimen and she lifted the now unconscious man and set him in the back, securing him down for the ride.

Slamming the doors shut, she rushed to the drivers seat and turned the vehicle on. As she sped towards the nearest hospital, it occurred to Pacifica that her face was covered in tears and snot was dribbling from her nose. She wiped her face with an arm and breathed deeply to steady herself.

She was their rock, their sanctuary. She would always be there to take care of them when they came home and she needed to be all the stronger in times like this. She loved them both dearly and she’d be damned if she was going to let either die on her watch.


End file.
